The one for me
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: The complete elite squad including don went to high school together. This one will be done later after I finish The First Time We Touched.
1. 19 years earlier

**Story-The one for me**

**Chapter-one**

**Title-19 years earlier.**

**Summary-The complete elite squad except don went to high school together.**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

It was their first day of school at Manhattan high. No one knew each other except Olivia and Alex. They have been friends since second grade. Olivia got up and got in the shower. She used her favorite body wash Strawberries and Champagne, her favorite shampoo Herbal Essences.

She dried her dark chestnut brown hair that hung just below her bra strap. She just got it cut, styled, and blonde streaks put in it. She has never been interested in dating until now, but she has always cared about the way she looked.

She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She went and opened her walk-in closet and walked into it. Olivia picked something that would fit her figure just right. She chose a playboy pink tube top and a dark pink pair of pants, which went to her knees. She wore a pair of black and pink-heeled boots, with a light pink belt with black playboy all around it.

She sprayed her favorite perfume on. She did not have time to put on her makeup, so she brought it to school with her. Before she left, she checked on her mother, to make sure she had everything before she left for school. Olivia left and met Alex a block from was she lives.

**ABOUT HER MOM**

Olivia did not like her mother very well for one simple fact; she would beat her when she was drunk. She did love her because she was her own flesh and blood but Olivia did not like to clean up her puke after she got home. What made matters worse was her mother brought men home with her on a daily basis, Sometimes two or three, or one every night.

Olivia would blast her radio so loud that the neighbors were complaining about how loud the music was playing at twelve in the morning. She did not want to hear her mom having sex with more then one man a night, for that matter one man.

She was not happy because she knew she was born out of rape. Her best friend did not even know she was but Olivia knew all too well. For a while, she thought it was her fault, but that changed. The reason why it changed was that she thought her mom was raped because she was very submissive. That also changed. She finally realized it was not her fault that she was raped.

**6:30 IN THE MORNING**

"Hi, Alex." Olivia said excited.

"Hi, Olivia." Alex said in a low but happy voice.

Alex is a blonde; her hair is to the middle of her back. Her hair was shining like a string of golden beads in the sunlight. Here eyes were as blue as a glistening river on a sunny day. Her cheeks are rosy pink and her lips are almost shaped like a heart.

Alex was wearing a pink and black mini skirt that hung right above her knees. She had a black tube top on; it had a heart shaped that opened up on her breast that showed cleavage. Her shirt stopped right above her belly button. Olivia's mouth dropped wide open. She was wearing high heels that laced up her legs.

"You got your belly button pierced." Olivia asked with her mouth wide open.

"Yes, I did. Do you want to get yours pierced"? Alex asked with an evil smile.

"Let's get to school, I will think about it." Olivia said. "Did you know I have a tattoo"? Olivia asked.

"No, I did not know, where is it girly-girl?" Alex asked.

They walked to school together. It was only a block from were they lived. They were there twenty minutes before school started. Therefore, they went over, sat on the green and yellow picnic bench, and chatted.

On the other picnic bench across from them were Elliot Stabler and his best friend Brian Cassidy. They were chatting with each other. They did not know the girls.

"Now let me see your damn tattoo!" Alex demanded.

"Why do you want to see my tattoo so bad?" Olivia asked.

"I will show you mine." Alex said.

They were just sitting around chatting about their summers and girl stuff. Olivia got up and faced Alex, still talking about her.

Olivia and Alex did their secret handshake. "Let us get going to class now." Alex said. They walked to first period. There were only two other girls in the class besides them. When they walked in all the guys' heads turned their direction. They were mostly starring at Olivia, especially this one guy. She did not even know his name.

Casey was sitting behind Shana Blanco and, across the way from Olivia "Hi, my name is Casey." Casey said. "What is yours?" she asked "My name is Olivia, this is my friend Alex." She said.

"Nice to meet you Olivia and Alex." Casey said. Casey was averaged sized. She is a red head; her hair is to her shoulders. Her hair is as red and silky as long lace. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was wearing light blue pants that said sexy on the pockets on the ass, in red lettering. Her shirt was the same material with red lettering. She was wearing red boots with high heels.

About five minutes the teacher walked in. He took a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. "Hello, my name is Mr. Brain Pierce." Brain introduced himself. "This is algebra 1 class, please take your math books out and turn to page 10, Chapter 1," He said.

"We are going to take attendance now." He said after a few minutes.

"Everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." The class answered.

It was time for break; Alex, Olivia, Casey, went and sat on the bench. "Do you mind if we join you guys?" Fin asked.

"Sure, go ahead we do not mind." Olivia said.

They sat down with all of them and started to talk about anything and everything. "Hi, my name is Fin and this is my friend Shana," Fin said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Alex said.

"Hi, my name is Alex and this is my best friend Olivia, and our friend Casey." She introduced them and herself.

**I hope you like and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Story-The one for me

Chapter-Two

**A/N-This song is from Creed; the song is called what's this life for?**

Shout outs

Charmed1818-That's cool you could imagine her wearing playboy, so could I. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

Krazypirategurl-Thank you for the review they mean a lit to me as I told Charmed1818.

Shakeahand55-I have noticed the same thing, but I think it is cool because pink is my favorite color.

Svu101-I do not have to do nothing! Lol, thank you for the review.

CocaCola1052-Thanks for the review, I also love high school stories.

Dramawitsvu17-Lol, thank you for the review, I used to be on the phone like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are going to take attendance now." He said after a few minutes.

"Everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." The class answered.

It was time for break; Alex, Olivia, Casey, went and sat on the bench. "Do you mind if we join you guys?" Fin asked.

"Sure, go ahead we do not mind." Olivia said.

They sat down with all of them and started to talk about anything and everything. "Hi, my name is Fin and this is my friend Shauna," Fin said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Alex said.

"Hi, my name is Alex and this is my best friend Olivia, and our friend Casey." She introduced them and herself. They were just sitting around chatting getting to know each other. While they were talking, the bell rang so they all got up and went to class. They met each other at the same bench after school was over. They decided they were going to go to the park and hang out.

They went to the park for until five zero'clock, then they all went back to Alex's parents house. They all decided they would spend the night at her house if it were okay with all their parents. Olivia did not even bother asking her mother, because she would be either to drunk or with a guy.

"Hey, Olivia are you going to be able to make it tonight?' Alex asked as she got closer and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong babe? Do you want to talk?"

"Sure whatever!" she said as a tear ran down her face.

"What's making you cry?" she asked, but she always wondered why she wore turtlenecks and long sleeves. She was just about to get her answer to everything if her own best friend would open up. However, for her Alex saw her wrist, scars, brand new clean cuts.

"Nothing never mind I don't want to talk, leave me alone!" she said as she ran out the door and went to the park and sat on her favorite swing. The whole gang came with her; Alex went over to her and told the others to stay right there until she called them over. "Sweetie," she said softly as she sat by her on the swing next to her.

"Yeah." She answered her.

"What's going on?" she asked her and she kneeled in front of her.

"Nothing!" she said as she went to get up and run again, Alex grabbed her arm.

"I look happy, but your eyes tell a different story, please do not push me away let me in." she said as she stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"When you're ready I will listen, but if I have to I will push you to open up." She said as she took her by the hand.

"One more thing let me see your wrist please?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" she asked, while her face was getting red, and she started crying again.

"Please Olivia, I hate begging you know that!" she said as she closed the gap between them.

"Fine, does this make you happy bug!" she said as she went to go punched Alex when everyone grabbed her and lowered to the ground trying not to hurt her. She managed to get on her hands loose and punched Casey in the face.

"Oh Casey I am so so sorry!" she said crying and Casey just held her until she was calm.

"Has she ever acted like this before?" Casey asked as she helped her up.

"I think I may have pushed her a little to far!" she said as she had a tear run down her face.

"It's okay Alex she will come around just give her time, how long have you been best friends with her? She asked her, as she got closer to her.

**Hurray for a child**

**That makes it through**

**If there's any way**

**Because the answer lies in you**

**They're laid to rest**

**Before they know just what to do**

**Their souls are lost**

**Because they could never find**

**What's this life for**

**I see your soul, it's kind of gray**

**I see your heart, you look away**

**You see my wrist, I know your pain**

**I know your purpose on your plane**

**Don't say a last prayer**

**Because you could never find**

**What's this life for**

**But they ain't here anymore**

**Don't have to settle for score**

**Cause we all live**

**Under the reign of one king**


	3. Chapter 3

Story-The one for me

Chapter-Three

Shout outs-

Abby Olivia svu- Sorry it took me so long to update I just been so busy with school, so here is an update. Thank you for the lovely reviews, and I hope you continue to review.

Skakeahand55-Sorry I have not updated busy with school, and thank you for the reviews and support.

Onetreefan-I am not sure yet of the couples, and I will let you know soon. As for Olivia & Elliot maybe. I am glad you think this has a lot of potential. I hope you continue to review.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME-

"Fine, does this make you happy bug!" she said as she went to go punched Alex when everyone grabbed her and lowered to the ground trying not to hurt her. She managed to get on her hands loose and punched Casey in the face.

"Oh Casey I am so sorry!" she said crying and Casey just held her until she was calm.

"Has she ever acted like this before?" Casey asked as she helped her up.

"I think I may have pushed her a little to far!" she said as she had a tear run down her face.

"It's okay Alex she will come around just give her time, how long have you been best friends with her? She asked her, as she got closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have been friends since second grade." Alex said as she hugged Casey.

They went back over to Olivia and sat by her on the swings. "So Olivia what did you think of the fine ass boy with blue eyes sitting behind you today?" Casey said because she knew that would get her to laugh, and she was successful at it.

"He is hot, and please don't make me laugh I am not in the mood." Olivia said laughing.

"What are you waiting for he walking over here right now." Alex said as she pushed her.

"No let him make the first move." She said as he came over to her.

"Hi Olivia how are you?" Elliot asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked in a anger tone.

"Oh are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine now go away!" she said as he closed the gap between them. " Get away from me ass."

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" He asked, and just waiting for another smart-ass answer.

"Don't you have someone else to bug or ask!" she said.

"Is that a yes!" he stated as he handed her his hand.

"Get the hell away from me!" she said as she got up and stormed off in to the woods. Elliot followed in to make sure she was safe. He grabbed her around the waist and holds her. She pushed him off her even though she felt safe as if nothing could get her. She ran out of the woods, tripped over a rock, and fell on her face.

Elliot helped her up, and she just pushed him again and ran. "Is she normally like that Alex?" He asked

"Yes she is when she is scared or afraid, and go after her again Elliot." Alex asked as he ran after her, and she ran into the street. He saved her from being hit by a car, "Why do you save me?" she asked.

"I like you Olivia." He said as she tried to push him off her again. Nevertheless, he just stood his ground and he held her, and he kissed her on the lips. She let out a small moan into his mouth, she went back to fight him but this time she kneed him in the nuts. He caught her again even though he was hurting bad, and she tried hitting him again but he grabbed her wrists so she could not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story-The one for me**

**Chapter-Four**

**Shout outs**

**Shakeahand55-Thank you for the reviews, and they mean a lot to me. I am glad you are there for me when I need it, and I want to thank you fir being such a good friend.**

**Jcn2416-Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I hope you update help me soon.**

**Svu101-Thank you for your lovely reviews, and I hope you stay good friends with her. Thanks I am glad you like my new pen name.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Yep he is very into her, and thank you for the reviews. What she is doing is playing hard to get, but she is also scared to be with anyone.**

**Shawnee89-Thank you for the constructive criticism, and no you were not being mean. Some people mind have thought you were being mean but I didn't. Actually, I am glad you brought it to my attention; therefore, I can have my beta look over it. Also thank you for the review, and if you review again let me know what part or parts confused the hell out of you. I also love new reviewers so thank you and welcome.**

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER- 

"Get the hell away from me!" she said as she got up and stormed off in to the woods. Elliot followed in to make sure she was safe. He grabbed her around the waist and holds her. She pushed him off her even though she felt safe as if nothing could get her. She ran out of the woods, tripped over a rock, and fell on her face.

Elliot helped her up, and she just pushed him again and ran. "Is she normally like that Alex?" He asked

"Yes she is when she is scared or afraid, and go after her again Elliot." Alex asked as he ran after her, and she ran into the street. He saved her from being hit by a car, "Why do you save me?" she asked.

"I like you Olivia." He said as she tried to push him off her again. Nevertheless, he just stood his ground and he held her, and he kissed her on the lips. She let out a small moan into his mouth, she went back to fight him but this time she kneed him in the nuts. He caught her again even though he was hurting bad, and she tried hitting him again but he grabbed her wrists so she could not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia chill out I'm not going to hurt you." He said as to calm her down. He was behind her holding her around the waist, and all of them were watching.

"Let me go you asshole!" She screamed at him.

"Olivia why are you so afraid of intimacy with a man?" He asked as she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Because." She said as she started hitting his chest. She finally was tired and quit hitting him, and she fell to the ground crying. He sat next to her holding her around the waist as she cried into his chest.

Alex whispered to Elliot, "were are just going to leave."

He waved to them and he continue to sit next to her, and finally she fell asleep and so he carried her to his dad's car and he took her over to Alex's house. First, he knocked on the door and Alex's mom came to the door. "Alex someone is here for you." She said as Alex went and opened the door so Elliot could carry her inside and lay her on the couch. Alex went in the back and got a blanket, and Elliot covered her up.

"Well I have to go now." He said as he began to walk away, and Alex stopped him.

"Stay here tonight we are having a sleep over." She said as he smiled, and picked up the phone and called his mom to see if he could stay at her house.

"Okay that's sounds cool, my mom said that was fine." Elliot said as he sat on the other couch by Casey and Fin.

"In the morning Elliot or later she will thank you for helping her." She said with a smile on her face. Elliot went over by Olivia sat by her on the floor, and rested his head.

"Are you sure she will?" Elliot asked as he talked while he rested his eyes too.

"Yes I am sure she will Elliot." Alex said as Olivia begun to stir. She has already been sleeping for almost four hours. She finally opened her eyes, to see everyone. She smiled as Elliot turned and looked at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said with a smile.

"Hey Elliot, sorry for kicking you in your nuts." She as she smiled, and Elliot got closer to her. "I want to go out with you but I am not just ready yet."

"I dumped Kathy because she was to superficial and arrogant, and also I want to be with you." She said as their faces were very close.

"Why did you dump her you ass, and I want to be with you since you first sat in back of me." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. "You did not have to do that just for me, and I don't deserve you."

"Why do you say that?" Elliot asked as everyone went outside including Alex's mom.

"They are a good couple, but why is she getting worse then she was?" Alex's mom asked Alex.

"I don't know but I am bout to find out what is going on in that house." Alex said as they watched through the window Olivia sitting up and Elliot sitting right next to her, and they were kissing.

"Aww…how cute." Casey said as they were still kissing, and Olivia finally melted into his hands and wrapped one hand around his neck and the other on his chest.

"Yeah that is, Olivia is such a better person for him then Kathy will ever be." Casey said as she sat next to Fin. She brushed her arm on Fin's, and then he looked into her blue eyes.

They finally broke apart and she just sat in his lap, and rested her head on his chest. "Liv." He called out her name.

"El." She said back, and he like that she called him El no one has ever called him that.

"I will wait however long it takes for you to be ready for a relationship with me." He said as he took her by the hand and they both went outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Story-The one for me

Chapter-Five

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Special Victims unit characters.

Claimer-But I do own anything that I add to my stories.

Title-I will wait for you.

A/N-Sorry I have not updated in awhile it was stressful dealing with College, high school, and the break up, but it is not as bad as I thought it would be. S I am trying to update as much as possible before I go back to school on the 17th of this month.

Shout outs

Girlsummer ohsix Roxx- I am glad you like my stories, and I hope you continue to review like I said in my authors notes I am sorry I am not been able to update hardly anything. I am going to try to make time for writing this coming semester, and so I have some me time. 

Xsweetiepiex- sorry I have not updated in awhile I have been super busy with school. Now starting this month on the 17th my first college class starts. I will try and update as much as possible when school starts. Because gods knows I am going to need so me time.

Whatsername007- I just wanted to thank you for the lovely reviews for chapter one, four and I know it is hard to believe she would dress like that. That is a good idea that you suggested to me I hope you continue to review in the future.

Jcn2416- I am glad you like it so far so here is the next chapter. Sorry I have not been able to update but I am been so god damn busy with school. I have had time to update so that is why I am trying to up date as much as possible before school starts.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-

"I don't know but I am bout to find out what is going on in that house." Alex said as they watched through the window Olivia sitting up and Elliot sitting right next to her, and they were kissing.

"Awe…how cute." Casey said as they were still kissing, and Olivia finally melted into his hands and wrapped one hand around his neck and the other on his chest.

"Yeah that is, Olivia is such a better person for him then Kathy will ever be." Casey said as she sat next to Fin. She brushed her arm on Fin's, and then he looked into her blue eyes.

They finally broke apart and she just sat in his lap, and rested her head on his chest. "Liv." He called out her name.

"El." She said back, and he like that she called him El no one has ever called him that.

"I will wait however long it takes for you to be ready for a relationship with me." He said as he took her by the hand and they both went outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later

Two weeks later Olivia finally was starting to come around and opening up a little bit at a time. Her and Elliot were still not together yet she was not ready for anything serious with any boy. Even if she did have think he was hot and wanting to take advantage of him.

She was living with her mother in an apartment in the Brooks. She never wanted to go home but she had to go home. Even all of her friends knew there was something wrong with everything. Especially Elliot he did not feel good about this whole situation it made him uneasy all the way.

Elliot offered for her to live with him and his parents. First he suggested it to his parents, and they thought it was a good idea for right now so she did not have to worry about her mother hitting her or having to hear her mother having sex with more then one guy at a time.

Elliot called Olivia the following night to talk to her about her staying at his house until she finishes high school. Olivia and her friends were in their senior year, and they could not wait until prom night. Elliot was going to ask Olivia if she would be his date for the prom in about 2 months. The prom is actually in almost 4 months but he wanted to make sure she was safe before approaching her on a different matter to the heart.

Olivia finally agreed to move in with him until done with high school. Then they would go off to college, and if they were still together they would buy an apartment, and they would live together. Elliot helped Olivia with her belongings to move them into his place for now.

"Olivia you can have my bed I will sleep on the floor." Elliot said as he hugged her and she kissed him passionate on the lips. Her heart was pounding every time she kissed him she was that spark always. The same he felt like the world was going to end right then and now.

"No I will sleep on the floor you sleep in your bed I am just company here this is not me home, and I am not going to make you sleep on the floor." Olivia said as she pushed him on the bed and got close to him. His heart felt like it was going to drop.

"You do live here, and you are one stubborn brat." Elliot said as he switched positions so she was laying on the bed and he was on the top while she had her head on his pillow. He went down and started to kiss her neck she let out a small moan. Elliot ran his hand up her shirt and over her breast. Olivia arched her back up, and he ran his hand down her stomach, and over her butt.

**A/N-I know I am evil but I just had to leave it here and let your imagination run and so you really want more of the story. One more time sorry to leave you here and hanging.**


	6. One stage higher

**Story-The one for me**

**Chapter-Six**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the special victim unit characters.**

**Claimer-But I do own anything that I add to my stories.**

**Title-One stage higher**

**Shout outs**

**Elliotluv-**Yes there will be another chapter and many more after that. I am also trying to finish The first time we touch, and you should read The first time we touched.

**Girlsummer ohsix roxx-**The stresses of school are bad if you let them go to far. All I need is a class that relaxes me, which I am taking a Yoga class. Thank you for agreeing with me that I am evil, but it is only for the fun of life. Here is the next chapter.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER- 

"Olivia you can have my bed I will sleep on the floor." Elliot said as he hugged her and she kissed him passionate on the lips. Her heart was pounding every time she kissed him she was that spark always. The same he felt like the world was going to end right then and now.

"No I will sleep on the floor you sleep in your bed I am just company here this is not me home, and I am not going to make you sleep on the floor." Olivia said as she pushed him on the bed and got close to him. His heart felt like it was going to drop.

"You do live here, and you are one stubborn brat." Elliot said as he switched positions so she was lying on the bed and he was on the top while she had her head on his pillow. He went down and started to kiss her neck she let out a small moan. Elliot ran his hand up her shirt and over her breast. Olivia arched her back up, and he ran his hand down her stomach, and over her butt.

"Elliot you make me feel so good inside and out." She said as he pulled off her shirt, and after that, he made sure the door was locked first before he went any further.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked Olivia and she kissed his lips and she shook her had yes. She switched so she was on top and sat on his lap. She took off his shirt.

"Nice chest." She said as she ran her hand up his chest and over his face.

"Really sweetie let's see yours then?" She asked as he switched so he was back on top.

"Nope." She said as she was laughing.

He just softly lay there above her and he stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He started kissing her neck again and she arched her back up and let out a small moan. So he took the position she was in to his advantage and unsnapped her bra, and slide it off her shoulders.

"Your so beautiful Olivia." Elliot said as he kissed down her neck then further down and brought her rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Elliot don't stop." She said as she continued to moan softly. Then he worked his way down to her belly and made circles around her belly button with his tongue. Then he went back up and brought her to his lips and was kissing her while he worked magic with his hands as he un-buckled her belt then undid her pants.

"Oh did I do that?" He asked as he laughed and kissed her forehead. He took down her pants and threw them on the floor. Olivia's panties matched her bra they were her favorite color that is pink and lace.

He took his finger and ran it over her panties, and she moaned. "Geezzz Elliot why are you torturing me for?" She asked as he kissed her on the lips and ran his tongue his tongue over her teeth. She hooked her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"It is fun and plus you are not complaining are you?" Elliot asked as he put his finger inside her panties and took them down slowly inch-by-inch. Olivia was hot and getting all flushed as his fingers touched every inch of her body.

"No why would I complain you are a good kisser and good with your hands." She as she continue to breath hard, and it was hard for her to swallow.

"Damn why?" She began to ask as he kissed her lips to shut her up.

"Just relax sweetie I am doing this to please you." Elliot said as he threw her panties on the floor. He began to kiss her neck again and then he worked his way down. He kissed her inner thighs and she started breathing harder then she was and she felt like her heart was going to explode in a million pieces.

"You like that?" Elliot asked she arched her back up as he slipped two fingers into her gently and slowly went in and out she was moaning continually and he kissed her lips to quiet her moans. She had felt this good until since forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
